Be My Valentine?
by BTRCutie
Summary: "Will you be my valentine?" he simply asked, it should have been easier though. Fluffy Valentine Jagan one-shot Romance and fluffies! Btw they are fourteen years old, i forgot to mention that important minor detail!


**A.N. Hey Guyss! It's been a while since I wrote a slash. So here it is! **

**WARNING! It's a fluffy Jagan Valentine one-shot, soo if you can't handle such stuff then umm…don't read, I guess! : ) But I know you want to unless you pass out while reading fluff then I don't know. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Oh by the way, just so you know, the guys look like they did in season 1 except they have reduced in size. OK? Soo the same bodies and hair are the same just a little shrinkage in height which was necessary. Don't hate! : ( **

_Be My Valentine?_

"Thanks mom!" James says as his mother drops him and his best friend, Logan, off at school. They both race to their lockers, tripping and scrambling the entire way before James announces he won. He won fair and square, he claims.

"Umm…no you didn't, you tripped me multiple times along the way, need I remind you?" Logan reasons as he trots breathlessly over to his locker. He leans against it before sliding down onto the floor.

"No, you need not remind me, Logan." James says sassily as he opens his locker, he grabs his math text book out and smirks as he sees that Logan was sitting on the floor trying to regain his breath, which was quite necessary for life.

"Shut up, James. Please" Logan mutters. He slowly gets up off the cold hard floor and opens his much to familiar locker. As soon as he opens it an enormous snowy white teddy bear with a huge red satin bow tied around its neck, comes tumbling out onto the floor.

Logan jumps back as he purposely lets it hit the floor, "Whoa!" he exclaims with emotion. His eyes widen with adoration but he is still partially nervous and his body is jittery.

"What the heck?" James mumbles as he sees the huge teddy bear on the floor. His sandy blonde bangs hang uselessly in front of his hazel eyes, partially blocking his view. His left hand comes across his forehead to swipe the bangs out of his vision. "Who put that in your locker?" he asks as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He clutches onto his black backpack tighter.

"I don't know but…" Logan reaches for a white envelope which had fallen out with the teddy bear, he carefully rips it open, typical Logan, then pulls out a red heart valentine. In glitter it read, 'Will you be my Valentine', and at the bottom it read from your secret admirer.

Logan eyes widen, and he meekly hands it to James with trembling hands.

James accepts the valentine and reads it as he raises his eyebrows and laughs. "Looks like somebody is in love with you," he exclaims. His voice softens as he glances down at Logan's direction. "Who do you think it is?"

Logan merely shakes his head and rolls his brown chocolate eyes, "I don't know but…when I find out, I am going to kiss him till he can't breathe." He mumbles. His innocent smiles turns into a dirty little smirk as he reads the valentine once more. He then stuffs the teddy bear back into his locker and grabs his math book. "Come on, James." He says as saunters down the school hall.

James wishes he could focus but he can't register anything ever since he heard what Logan was going to do to his secret admirer once he found him or her. But why did he already assume that it was a 'he', oh well.

He wipes his moist clammy hands onto his khaki cargos before tightening the grip around his heavy math book. His hazel eyes widen in complete fear, maybe he shouldn't have done that.

….

James can't focus on school today, how could he?

He squeals in joy as the bell goes off. His teacher gives him a look but he doesn't mind, he is out of that classroom like it was on fire. He searches the crowd for Logan and sees him innocently sitting on a bench talking with Kendall with whom they were slightly acquainted with. He was a newer kid.

James runs over to them and as soon as he arrives, Kendall admits he has to go find his friend.

"Do you think he did it?" Logan asks cautiously, he stares intensely at Kendall's back as he walks off.

"Why would he have done it?" James asks playing along as to not sound suspicious. He takes a seat next to Logan.

"I don't know…maybe he did, but then again we barely know each other." Logan reasons as he continues to think with such a concentrated face that James is sure that he would have fainted right then and there.

James shifts uncomfortably. "Maybe you should ask him?" he suggests. "Or you could ask that girl he is friends with, Jo?"

"Hmm….I guess I could." Logan shrugs and turns to James' persistent gaze. "I think a boy did it, though." He stares uncomfortably at James.

James listens as he leans his right elbow on his knee and bites his lower lip. He quirks his mouth before deciding to speak, "What makes you assume that it is a boy, wouldn't it be a girl considering we are boys?"

Logan shrugs "Umm…well, it looked like boys writing and it was sort of on the sloppy side, you know with over dosage of glue and glitter then it was all sticky. I mean, really?" Logan jokes as he giggles. His brown eyes light up as he continues to giggle and snicker.

If Logan wasn't laughing at the over dosed glue and glitter valentine, maybe James would have thought he was cute but right now he was considered nothing more than annoying, irritating, inconsiderate and not to mention downright rude!

"Well, at least he tried!" James screeches offended.

James glares at Logan with a scowl upon his otherwise delicate features. Finally after a few minutes of death daggers he stands up and takes off walking briskly, almost to the point that he is running.

Logan's expression softens, he carefully calls after James' but sees he makes no attempt to even turn around and acknowledge his calling. He jumps off the bench and runs after James in hope to find him and see why he was so offended.

"James!" he yells, as he increases his speed. His new sneakers screeching when he turns corners, he finally sees James run into the boys restroom. Logan stops running to catch his breath then cautiously makes his way over.

"James!"

He runs into the bathroom to find James standing in the corner, with his back facing Logan, his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

"James!" Logan whispers, now that they are together in the same room, there is no need to shout. "James!" He says as he walks over the sulking boy in the corner, he grips his shoulders tightly making the boy shudder. He turns the boy around so they are facing each other.

"James, what's wrong with you all of the sudden?

James led his gaze down to his shoes and refused to even try to make eye contact with Logan. He was still angry and upset.

"Do you know who gave me the teddy bear and valentine that says 'Will you be my Valentine' on it, Huh?" Logan asks as he tried to lift James' face up so he can see his eyes. He eventually accomplishes the task and once he sees the boys' hazel eyes wet and moist with tears brimming around his eyelashes, he instantly regrets that he looked into them.

He can see that James was trying with all his might and will power, not to let those forbidden tears to drop. This is the boy who never cries, the boy who tries to remain fearless for the sake of looking powerful, the boy who never shows his emotions. This is the boy who strives to be perfect in every single way possible.

"James…do you know who my secret admirer is?" Logan asks in a hushed tone. He practically whispers.

James refuses to answer that, because he honestly doesn't know how to. He jerks his hand out of Logan's steal grip.

Irritated, Logan lets go of James' other clammy hand and shakes his head before he hesitantly turns around to leave the restroom, "I am leaving, I have to go to science class now. Any last words?"

James doesn't answer instead he does what he never thought he would do in a million years. He awkwardly reaches over and pulls Logan to his chest and crushes his mouth against Logan's. The kiss is wet and moist and both of their hearts are racing intensely. James grips Logan's shirt in his fist and yanks it bringing him closer.

The kiss was wet and rough along with inexperience, since this was both their first kiss. James swore his heart stopped beating when he felt Logan put his soft warm hand onto the side of his cheek.

They pull apart, breathing erratic, faces flushed and red. They both stare at each other, shocked and wanting more.

Logan eyes were blown open and his pupils were huge. His heart was pounding against his chest. He tried to speak, but he much or more whispered and mumbled, "Y-y-you a-a-are my secret admirer?"

James nodded, and then flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Yes." He mumbled looking away.

Logan smiled, and grabbed James again, and pressed his lips against James' with great force. "Y-y-you're the one who gave me the teddy bear and valentine?" He asks with a fond smile across his beautiful face. There was a sparkle in both his eyes.

James hesitates, "Umm..yeah…." he stutters. "But you obviously didn't like it very much." He reasons. His face turns scarlet red and he is ashamed.

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't like it!" Logan complains as he pulls James in for another kiss.

"Umm…did too?" James whines against his Logan's wet red lips. He tangles his hands in Logan's spiky short hair. "You put gel in your hair?" he asks breathless.

"Yeah." He admits shyly. "But back to the other thing, I didn't say I didn't like it, James." Logan mumbles. He rests his hands on James' thin hips.

"Yes, you did, you said that it was sloppy and overdosed with glue and glitter and it was junky!"

Logan snickers. "Yes, I did say that, James. But….I didn't say I disliked it, did I? No I didn't, In fact I love it, and I just said that stuff to tease you." He sighs before placing his hands into James' longish sandy blonde hair.

James frowns suddenly, "You knew it was me?

"Umm….yes…I knew. Stupid." Logan says as he playfully smacks James' arm. "I was so happy when I found out it was you."

"Why is that?"

"Just because," Logan teases as he sticks out his little red tongue. "Why did you do that for me, James?" Logan asks out of pure curiosity.

"Just because," James slightly shrugs, giving Logan the same answer he received. "Will you be my valentine?" he asks with worry hinting his hazel eyes.

"Heck yes, I will, I not stupid James, like you!" Logan squeals as he jumps into James' arms but then realizing he may be too heavy, he jumps back down.

They smile at each other and share one more kiss before they decide to return to class.

"I love you, James!" Logan mutters.

"I love you more, my cute little valentine!"

Logan smiles before grabbing James' hand and leading him down the hall to their lockers, "I want my teddy bear." He whispers in James' ear and of course, it makes James shudder.

But at least he got his little cute valentine, right?

**A.N: I feel so unsure of this, Oh well…I feel I could have done better but…um..yeah, it was really cheesy! **

**Fluffy enough for all you Jagan fluff lovers? I hope so! : ) **

**Umm…well HAPPY VALENTINES!**

**You can review if you wanna, I leave it up to you little peeps. : ) Love you all xoxo**


End file.
